2011-06-20 - Catgirl Verification
The Garage - which is really just the Raven name for their hangar facilities - is quite busy. Even at the most unusual times of day, there are always people coming and going, and machines being brought in under every state of disrepair imaginable. Even now, there is a Armored Core being hauled in on a flatbed, obviously unable to move under it's own power as it seems to be missing a good chunk of the chestpiece. There are a handful of techs - a skeleton crew at the moment, with most others off on their regularly scheduled break for dinner. Among those still lingering is one that definitely stands out. Sinya, resident Raven catgirl is standing near the newest delivery, checking it off on a datapad. "Move it into bay three, will you?" She waves the flatbed onward into the hangar, and then hands the datapad over to one of her fellows. "Here, your turn for paperwork duty. I'm going to grab a coffee." There is a momentary chuckle between the two co-workers as she takes this opportunity to sneak off towards a little alcove, pouring herself a cup of steaming caffinated goodness. Then, she leans against the wall, tail twitching, sipping her coffee as she surveys the goings on in the rest of the hangar. Things had been quite a bit busier than normal lately - perhaps the after effect of the Garage nearly being completely destroyed a few weeks ago. At the very least, it's good for business, and it keeps her well paid. Ringo isn't a normal visitor to the Nest. He's actually becoming MORE frequent these days, as he's forced to have to allign himself with people he considered...well, he didn't like Trailers much. There are still elements that bug him, but Sanger and Elzam want him to play nice, and he's a loyal member of the Last Batalion. He hides his dislike very very well. He's a professional. So now some girl is claiming that she's a cat girl, this is something Ringo has got to see. It is rediculious, but then again... How many people would believe that he was aducted by aliens? Well, ok, a lot. The Pilot is walking down the same hall at this point, camo style pants and a black tangtop. He's well built, athletic, but not a body builder. He's defintely a soldier by the way he moves, but he defintely has a air of mystery. His arms, are in clear view too. His left is perfectly normal, a scar on the shoulder, but nothing out of the ordinary. On his right...it looks a bit more scarred, Infact, what is strange is that it is heavily scared near the middle of the upper arm, but then stops on a dot, the rest of the arm looking a bit too pristine. His eyes look over Sinya as he passes, raising an eyebrow. He becomes more scrutanizing. The fact is, Sinya had no real idea who Ringo is - outside of a voice on the radio. A radio that she just so happens to have placed into one of those oversized cat-like ears. There's absolutely no sign of human ears underneath, not unless they happen to be hidden by her hair, but it seems unlikely as the reddish strands are pulled back from her face other than a few bits of her bangs which hang down across her forehead. "Mmm. Yeah, I'll be by tonight." She talks to no one in particuar, in that distracted sort of way of someone talking on a headset. The girl's skin is unusual as well. It has three distinct colors. Primarily, her face is white. Not caucasion, but actually white. At the sides of her cheeks, it darkens to a tabby orange, interspersed with brown stripes. The same coloration continues along her arms and legs - which would have to be one /hell/ of a makeup job if it weren't real. She seems to chuckle at something being said, showing a hint of a smile, and then nods to no one at all. "Right. I promise." Of course, that's when she spots Ringo walking near to her, and she quickly cuts off that chain of conversation, "I'll talk to you later." She clicks the radio in her ear to turn off that particular channel, and then looks across to the scarred man. "Something I can help you with?" She asks, head tilting ever so slightly, ears perking in his direction. "If you've got a mech needing work, you'll have to check in at the front desk." She thumbs a clawed hand back the direction that he'd come. "You invite someone down and don't even remember eh?" Ringo says, his accent fairly english. He scrutinizes her a bit more, it's not unnerving, but you get the feeling he's looking for something out of the ordinary. Like looking for a zipper on a suit or something. His hand rests on his hip as he takes a step back. His face turns into a half cocked frown as if he's thinking about something deeply for a moment and fails to succeed. "Well fuck me, you are real." The catgirl's large eyes blink once as her ears swivel, taking in that voice, which is far more familiar to her than trying to identify the man by sight. "Ringo, Ringo Mason." She repeats the name, then those thin lips spread into a hint of a smile. "I'll be honest, I didn't really expect you to show. I get a lot of doubters who never actually bother." Her tail twitches behind her, the fur shifting as the muscles move beneath it. His final acceptance of her being real just gets a small laugh, those brown ears twitching back slightly as she offers out a hand in greeting. "Sinya, Sinya Leland, of La Gias." The claws on each finger seem to retract slightly, until they are no longer than a normal human's fingernails, in an attempt not to look threatening. As if a five-foot-six, lithe, and somewhat adorable looking catgirl could be threatening. "And yes, I'm quite real." The smile on her features grows a bit, showing a hint of a set of fangs behind her lips. "Ah La Gias." Ringo says, that explains everything. Most of the time. Ringo's probably the more intimidating person here, but he takes the hand fairly gently and gives it a firm shake. "Yes, Ringo Mason. Former DCer, and all that noise." he thinks for a moment, "Ah, so people never actually follow through huh? Well, you'll find that I am not intimidated of a pretty lady." Well, it's true, if it's relitively female, Ringo will hit on it. "Not surprising that we haven't met though. I am not one for hanging with the Ravens." "It's the universal explination for everything 'weird' in the universe." She chuckles, returning that handshake firmly, but then withdraws her hand, flexing her fingers as her claws extend again to their more comfortable position. "I'm from Gaea specifically. At least, that's what my people call it. And your Earth is the Mystic Moon that hangs in our skies." If believing that catgirls exist is a stretch, that may be even more of one, but it's true none the less, and there is no hint of joking in the catgirl's tone of voice. "Came through about two and a half years ago." She takes another sip of her coffee, draining the last of it before crumpling the paper cup and giving it a toss towards a nearby trashcan. Apparently the girl is fairly accurate, as it bounces once off the lip before landing neatly ontop of a pile of refuse and machine parts. "Yeah. Most of the time people just think I'm teasing, or pulling some sort of prank. But trust me, there are stranger things than me out there." Her ears tip upwards again, swiveling as she seems to be listening to sounds going on out in the main hangar. "Ravens..." Sinya glances at the hangar, and then back towards Ringo, offering him a smile. "I wasn't much for 'hanging' with them, myself, until recently. But work is work." She pulls a wrench from her pocket, spinning it between her fingers before putting it back into it's proper place in her toolbelt. "I'm a mechanic, by trade. Pilot, occassionally. And Archangel offered me a steady job with some pretty nice perks to help out around here." She shrugs her fur-covered shoulders. "What about you? You said former Crusader is that right? Why the change?" She doesn't seem bothered at all by his former allies, but mostly her expression is curious, with that cat-like tilt of her head. "It's new leadership killed me." Ringo says, flatly. "I would actually be dead if not for someone from Balmar." he doesn't explain farther...he really shouldn't have to. It's still a touchy subject for him. One that still gives him nightmares. Ringo wasn't the same after that, and god help anyone that would be after the experience. "After Bian died, some of us thought we could keep the Crusade going on a path that would be right. We supported Huang. Zeon didn't like this idea, and set us up, I busted Huang out, and was shot down. When I found out Huang wasn't dead, I threw myself in the way of an attack meant to kill him." "And now I am here." He says. "I am with Sanger and Elzam now, and that's enough for me." He pauses, considering his words. "I'm a pilot by trade really, spec ops is my specialty." he says, trying to change the subject. The catgirl's ears fold back, seeming as if she were a little ashamed of having asked such a question. Her tail-tip twitches, "See, that's why I'm not fond of the military." She lets out a sigh, rubbing lightly at the golden bands that wrap around her wrists. Each one has a small symbol engraved into it, although it probably wouldn't be recognizable by most upper-worlders. "Even here, I don't really answer to anyone. Archangel pretty much leaves me alone, unless he needs something. Even my contract with Emperor Xiang leaves me with my freedom to come and go as I please." The story, though, it has her letting out a breath between her teeth, "Every faction is the same. There's good and bad and inbetween." After recent events, this is something she'd come to accept about her place in the wars, especially as she rarely seems to really 'fit in' among the mercenary types. "Still, regardless of who had a hand in it, I'm glad you aren't dead." That tail sways behind her as she leans again against the wall, clasping her hands behind her back. "I mostly fix mechs. I've got a few side projects, though. Designing a control system for some ancient machine a friend of mine is digging up - salvaging Gunman parts for the SuiKyosha - training their hangar crew. Sometimes I even get around to piloting my guymelef, but not so often these days." And -that- is something making her just a bit itchy to get out and do something, if the twitching of her tail is any indication. "Heh, well, I won't hold you up then." he says, thinking for a moment. Ancient machine? Geeze, all these magical ancient mechs around. All he needs is a Guarlion, sturdy, dependable, and rock solid. "Well, my father was a military man, so am I. It's a good life, but not for everyone." He admits. "And that's a nice thing to say." He says, she was pretty sweet from a strange cat-woman from the underground woman. Most humans wouldn't say the same thing to him. "I find havin' so much freedom these days a bit frightening, to be honest. Usually I had someone to report to...now..." he shrugs. "I'll get over it, I'm sure. Anyway, I won't hold you up. But nice to meet you at least." "You're not holding me up." Sinya chuckles, her eyes moving once again down towards the hangar. "I should have gone on dinner break an hour ago. No one's going to fault me taking a few minutes for a pleasant conversation." At the very least, she does seem to be enjoying the distraction. "My father worked on guymelefs for the Freid army whe he was younger. Then, when Zaibach attacked our village, we ended up working as slave labor on their war machines." For the time being, she keeps those bands on her wrists hidden, perhaps because of their connection to that time in her life that she isn't particularly fond of. She offers a small smile and raises one arm, showing a weak attempt at making a 'muscle'. "Military has never been my style. The males of my kind are more built for it. Females are the hunters usually, quick, agile, but we're not exactly meant to be front-line fighters." With another of those faint smiles, the catgirl rocks back on her heels, and then relaxes again against the wall. "But I can understand. I guess that's why I keep myself so busy most of the time. It fills in the gaps when I'm not sure what to do with myself. Although... as a pilot, I'm guessing it's harder to keep yourself busy." She lifts one leg, tapping her foot against the wall. "Anyways, if you have to go, that's fine. I'll just go take my lunch in the Arena, watch a few fights." Someone quite so cute doesn't exactly seem like she should be an Arena-bum, but everyone has to have a hobby it seems. "It was nice meeting you. And proving you wrong." She smirks. Ringo resists the urge to wince at the name of Zaibach. The DC allied with them...he's heard a story or two about them. Not anything pretty either, but Ringo remains calm as she talks. It's one of those things...misery loves company? "Well, I can't offer now, but when I am less busy, we'll have to have dinner. I know a good place in New York." he says, "There is also a place in Baltamore I know to, by the ocean." he says, with another smirk, wondering if that would get her attention. Lets see how many tropes get broken. "Anyway, I'll let you get along, but it was nice meeting you." =The catgirl's head tilts again, and she offers another of those almost charming smiles. "Sure, I'm never one to pass up food. Especially if you know a good fish place." She isn't kidding - there's even a rumor that the Emporer pays her in fish - although she has denied it a time or two. In either case, her ears do perk at the prospect. "Feel free to toss me a radio chatter, I've usually got my ears on." The pun... may or may not be intended, it's hard to tell with Sinya. "Take care." As he makes to leave, she raises one of her hands, giving a clawed wave before heading off down the hallway in the opposite direction. Having that chat did at least remind her to take off for a bit and actually get something to eat - which she'd normally have forgotten in the evening rush. Category:Logs